Sweet Vengeance
by Red Rose Production
Summary: A girl from Tom's past calls up and wants to go out. But is it to reunite this relations or is there something going on that Tom doesn't know. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

One early May morning, Tom Hanson walked into the Jump Street Chapel ready to start another week of being a teenager in high school bustin' kids for position. As he walked in he had a weird feeling this week might be different.

Doug was sitting at his desk not saying a word or even saying hello. Tom walked up to him and saw that his mouth was swollen. "Doug, are you alright?" Tom ask as his friend looked up at him in pain.

"Ir cahet halk mah mouf horts!" Doug muffled but Tom couldn't understand him.

"Doug do you have marbles in your mouth? I told Dorothy that it wasn't a good idea for you to watch 'My Fair Lady'" Tom said shaking his head. "Spit out the marbles, you're going to shallow one." Tom said putting his hand in front of Doug's mouth as he wait for him to spit out the marbles.

"Ter nhot marbells" Doug said again with muffle.

"Doug just got his wisdom teeth pulled on Saturday." Harry said as he walked up behind Tom. "You know he was complaining the last three month. I finally convinced him to go see a dentist and he said that they needed to be pulled."

"Ooooh." Tom said, as his mouth remained round "Sorry, there pal. Why aren't you at home in bed?"

"Because he insists that he come in to work and finish the paper work he forgot to do last week because he was in pain." Fuller said coming up to his officers. "Tom, I have a message for you from a… Melissa Burbank. She said that she is an old friend and would like to meet up with you. Your mom told her where you work."

Tom looked at his captain. "Melissa Burbank? Did she say anything else?"

"Do I look like you secretary?" Fuller said a little annoyed. "I just have her number." He gave it to Tom and turned around mumbling to himself.

"Looks like Tom might have a date." Harry said with a smile as he looked at Doug who smiled as well.

"I don't even know…who she is?" Tom said looking down at her name on the piece of paper.

"Your mom said that you guys are friends." Harry said standing up and picking up the phone. "Call her." He said demanding. "If your not interested then I get first dibbs."

Tom looked at Harry with an evil look, then his face softened and he sigh. Harry with the smile on his face took the paper from Tom hands and dialed the number and handed Tom the phone.

"Hello?" was a voice from the other end of the phone. Tom wanted to hang up but Harry didn't let him.

"Hi. Melissa?" Tom said glaring at Harry then looked at Doug who was smiling.

"Yes?" The voice spoke softly.

"This is Tom. Tom Hanson. I was told that you called me." Tom said feeling stupid for taking to this girl he didn't know.

"Tommy! It is so good to hear from you. Do you remember me?" The voice was friendly.

"Should I?" Tom said as he closed his eyes tightly.

"No, probably not. You mother barely remember me. I moved away when we I was like seven or eight. I was just looking at old pictures and I thought it would be nice to, you know sit down for some coffee."

"You know what I don't…." He was going to decline but Harry and Doug were on their edge of their seats and shaking their head and waving their hand and mouthing 'NO! You are going'. "I don't think I have plans for lunch tomorrow.

"Great. You know where Skyros is?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I've been there once or twice." Tom said smiling to himself.

"Meet me there at 1:30?" She said.

"Yeah.1: 30 it is." Tom said " See you tomorrow."

"See ya Tommy!" Then she hung up.

Tom looked at Harry and then to Doug and to Harry.

"It looks like Tom has a date tomorrow." Harry said elbowing Doug little.

"Don't you have work to do Harry." Tom said glaring at his friend.

"Yeah. Yeah." He said then went back to his desk.

Tom turned and looked at Doug who was giving him a goofy look. Tom shook his head "You know they should fix you teeth more often, Then I don't have to listen to all the comments you would make right now."

Doug took a pen and paper and wrote something down and then handed it to Tom. It read: 'You dog you.'

Hanson crumpled up the paper and threw it in Doug's face. "I have work to do." Then he went to his own desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom sat there in the middle of the empty restaurant. The only other costumer was a man sitting in the corner close to the kitchen. Tom didn't like the look of the man; it was as if he was spying on him. This was ignored when his attention was brought to the door. This tall woman walking through the door, her long black wavy hair flowed behind her. Sunglasses covered her eyes, until she swept them revealing sea green eyes. She smiled when she saw Tom sitting there staring at her.

"Tom, Tom Hanson!!" The woman said with excitement.

Tom pull himself together, he stood up like a t gentleman and pulled out a chair. "Melissa!"

"It's been so long Tommy. How have you been?" Melissa asked as soon as they first sat down.

"Good, I guess. You know being a cop. Arresting people. There really nothin more to my life then that." Tom said trying not to look anywhere but this womans face.

"That is so interesting. I never thought that you would turn out to be a cop. But then your dad was one so I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree." She smiled at him.

Tom ran his fingers in his hair and looked away as he laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess."

They sat in silence for a while when Melissa finally spoke again. "You don't remember me do you Tom?"

"No.I really don't and I am sorry. We went to school together?" Tom asked.

"It's alright if you don't remember me Tom. It has been a while. Me on the other hand have a way to go of a memory. I remember almost every moment since i was two. I remember one time there was a big thunder storm and I walked two blocks and snuck into your room just to feel safe."

"Really, you remember that?" Tom smiled.

"Yeah, I do. You know our time that we spent together may have been short lived, and I wish we had more time together. That's when I moved her and found out that you still live here. I want to get in touch again. And here I am." Melissa smiled at Tom for the tenth time.

The waitress came by to take their order "How can I help you today?""

"Can I have the Chicken Creaser salad, with a lemon slice? And green tea." Melissa said a smile still on her face.

"Sure." The waitress said writing down the order, "and you?" She said turning to Tom.

"I will have the Cheese Burger, with a side of mashed potatoes, and coffee."

"Great." She said finishing writing the order. "I'll be back with your drinks."

Tom nodding his head and looked back at Melissa, "So you know that I'm and undercover officer and I know nothing about you."

"Well, I went to collage and now I'm working as a social worker for underprivileged kids." She said as the waitress brought their drinks.

"So I arrest the teens and then you try to get them back on their feet. That's what I call a group effort." Tom had a cricked grin, as he sipped his coffee.

"Something like that, we already have so much in common." She grinned at Tom as she crossed her legs and grazed Tom's knee with her shoes.

Tom chuckled nervously "Melissa. What is...?" Tom was interrupted by the waitress.

"Tom Hanson?" Tom nodded his head. "There is a phone call for you."

"Can you take a message?" Tom asked not wanting to leave Melissa alone.

"She said it was urgent. She said she was your mother."

"Will you excuse me? I got to take this." Tom said with a remorseful face. Mellissa nodded her head in understanding.

Tom stood up and followed the waitress to the phone line. Then he nodded his head to her to thank her.

"Hello." Tom said harshly.

"Tommy," There was a loud sob on the other side of the phone.

"What's wrong mom? Stop crying and tell me what's wrong?" Tom said in a sweet voice wanting to know what was wrong with his mother.

"Someone broke in to the house. It is a complete mess. So many things are missing. I need you to come right away." She said really quickly, Tom didn't understand what she said.

"Mom, slow down. What happened to the house?"

"Someone broke in." She took a breath. "The place is a disaster." Then she started balling again.

"Mom calm down. Mom," Tom said trying to quiet her down. "I will be right there. Okay. Just don't do anything until I get there!

After Tom hung up the phone he went into the dinning room and sat back down. "I'm going to have to cut this short, my mother had an incident that I have to attend to. Can I make a rain check?"

Melissa nodded her head "If you got to go, you got to go. I will call you later."

"Thanks." Tom smiled then gave her money to pay for the meal.

* * *

Tom walked into his mother's house and saw that everything was torn apart. He Saw his mother sitting on the couch as the officer where talking to each other.

Margaret looked up with her red eyes then quickly got up and went to her soon to embrace him. "I went out this morning for coffee with some friends and came home to a wreak."

"It's okay mom. I'll take care of it." Tom said kissing her on the cheek. Then he went to the officer in charge.

"Sergeant, what can out can you tell me?"

"All your father things are missing; badges, medals, personals, files. From what mother told me. And some things that belonged to you."

"Do you know who could have done this?" Tom asked looked over his shoulder o glance at his mother.

"Yeah, we found a note. It looks like your father had an enemy who is seeking revenge. Most likely it will be someone your father had busted in the past and has just got out and it seeking vengeance. We have some boys downtown looking through the files"

Tom ran his hand through his hair. He was dumbstruck. "Wow. What do you recommend we do."

"Don't trust anyone you come in contact with."


End file.
